Something In The Way You Move
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Russell is late to a meeting so Elizabeth and Henry decide to have a little fun in his office.
Elizabeth McCord strode into Russell Jackson's office feeling more than a little annoyed. She had been on a plane for the past 8 hours and all she wanted to do was go home, say hi to her children, and crawl into bed with Henry. This meeting had better be good.

She pushed the door to his office open, not bothering to knock, "Russell, this had better be good."

"He's not here yet, but aren't you just a beautiful, jet-lagged ray of sunshine." She heard from a voice off to her side.

She furrowed her brow, confused about the owner of the voice, and when she turned to get a look at the visitor her eyes lit up.

"Hey babe," Henry said, sitting on Russell's little sofa, hands on his phone and one ankle across the other knee.

She practically ran over to him and he stood up to meet her. "Hi baby," she said happily before she leaned in to kiss him, lingering for much longer than she had originally planned.

She reluctantly pulled away for air and looked up into her husband's beautiful hazel eyes. He ran his hand gently through her hair on the base of her head in the way he knew always soothed her and he smiled that dreamy smile reserved only for her, "I missed you, too." He said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

She wrapped her arms around her body and buried her head in his neck. She did not care that they were in Russell's office; she just needed to be close to him. Her understood that need and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

They just stood like that for a few minutes until Elizabeth reluctantly pulled back, "So, did Russell tell you why we're here?"

Henry shook his head, "No, but he did just inform me that he's going to be about thirty minutes later than expected."

Elizabeth groaned and flopped down onto the sofa. Henry followed and put his arm around her neck and she cuddled into his side. "Well, that means an hour." She sighed, "I just wanted to go home, say hi to the kids, and then crawl into bed with you."

Henry kissed the top of her head, "Rough flight or rough end of the trip?"

Elizabeth chuckled, "Rough flight. We tried to get some work done in the conference room but the turbulence was pretty bad. Matt and Daisy were both on the verge of breakdowns. I feel a little bad that I found their panicking so entertaining. But karma always wins because now I'm exhausted and have to deal with Russell."

Henry stifled a laugh, "Well, I'm here if that helps any?" He teased.

She lifted her head to look him in the eye, "It definitely helps." She leaned in to place a quick peck on his lips, "How are the kids?"

"Everyone is good. Jason has a biology test he's been studying pretty hard for, Alison wants your advice for a column she's doing on what to wear for college interviews but don't worry it's not due for a couple weeks so no rush, and there's no current drama with Stevie so thank god for that."

Elizabeth ran her hand down the line of buttons on Henry's shirt, "How about you?"

Henry shrugged, "I got a huge stack of term papers graded. That felt good to get out of the way. Honestly there's nothing interesting going on with Murphy Station, though I'm sure Russell knows something I don't considering he's called us here."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose, she hoped whatever he had to tell them would be quick, "Where are Jane and Jose?"

Henry shrugged, "I was the only one summoned."

Elizabeth frowned, "That can't be good—can it?"

Henry laughed, "I don't know. Do you ever really know with Russell?"

Elizabeth grinned, "You're right about that." Her hand was still lingering on his shirt buttons and she found the top one and let her fingers caress the visible skin just above. She bit her lip, she had a wicked idea. "Want to make out until Russell gets here?" Her eyes lit up like she was a teenager sneaking out of the house to meet her boyfriend.

Henry's eyes grew wide, "Here? In Russell's office?"

She shrugged, "For all the hell that man has given me I think I've earned the right to make out with my husband in this office." She said, matter-of-factly.

Henry laughed and his eyes danced around the room, "Aren't there cameras in here?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, not in the chief-of-staff's office." She paused and scanned the room quickly, "At least I don't think there are."

"Oh, _that's_ reassuring." Henry said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Elizabeth laughed, "Come on, I missed you." She pleaded, her fingers toying with the first fastened button on Henry's shirt.

Henry reached up to still her hand, "Madam Secretary, this doesn't seem very diplomatic. What happens if there are cameras and some disgruntled secret service agent leaks footage of us making out." He teased.

She burst out laughing, "You see, I think we could make that work to our advantage. Does anyone really expect me to be able to keep my hands off my arm candy husband? You were voted hottest political spouse."

Henry chuckled and shook his head, "I'm only the third hottest."

Elizabeth laughed, "Yeah but the other two were women so that does make you the hottest husband in DC, and personally I think you're the hottest husband a girl could have. The American public seriously cannot expect me to keep my hands off you. Therefore us making out in this office makes me so relatable. It would probably even help Conrad's poll numbers."

Henry couldn't stop laughing now, "Are you sure you're not secretly a life-long politician because that was some expertly spun bullshit?"

Elizabeth grinned, her eyes twinkling deviously, "Does that mean it worked?"

Henry just laughed again and shook his head; she was definitely weakening his resolve.

She grabbed his lapels and pulled him down the slightest bit so her lips were hovering above his ear and he could feel her hot breath on his neck. She whispered, "I just _really_ want to make out with you, did my spectacular bullshitting work?"

Henry tried to keep a straight face as he pursed his lips, attempting to act like she was affecting him at all. Then her lips touched his neck and he lost any ounce of control he thought he had. "Okay, it worked. Let's make out in the corner of the office though in case there are cameras the corners are most likely gap areas."

Elizabeth didn't waste a minute; she slipped off her coat, jumped up from the sofa and pulled Henry along with her to the corner of the office.

Henry pinned her against the wall, his body pressed against hers in a way that was making her brain foggy. Their playful kisses quickly escalated into full-on, tongues dueling, passionate kisses that neither of them could have controlled if they had wanted to.

Henry's hands found their way down her back and to her ass. He pulled her closer to him, their pelvis's grinding together heightening the already strong desire they both felt for each other.

Henry's lips started moving down her jaw and neck and now she really didn't care that they were in Russell's office, she needed him. It felt like a physical imperative.

Her breathing was heavy as he kissed down her neck and to her chest, his teeth plucking her flesh in the gentle way that drove her crazy. She wasn't really wearing a low cut top so when he reached her breasts he started back up her neck and she moaned in disappointment.

Her hands had been busying themselves in his hair and along his muscular back had crept downward and were now fiddling with the button on his jeans.

Henry didn't seem to mind at first but his brain finally registered what she wanted to do and he managed to pull himself away from her.

"Elizabeth," he said, his voice strained and breathless, "we can't do that here."

She put on her best pout, her lips red and swollen and her face and chest flush with desire. " _Henry_ ," she whispered, even her voice sounded like pure desire.

She reached out to grab his lapel, pulling him close to her once again and this time wrapping her arms around him and driving her pelvis into his while she placed hot, wet kisses along his neck. "Remember in college," she started to whisper between kisses, "we would be in Alderman late at night..." she trailed off, Henry vividly remembered those late night _study_ sessions.

Henry couldn't help but grin, "And do you remember how many times we almost got caught?"

Elizabeth giggled, "That was part of the fun."

Henry groaned when her lips nipped at his earlobe, "For some reason I think the repercussions of getting caught at the White House would be much worse."

Elizabeth's hand crept down his chest and tugged at the button on his jeans once again, "We're not going to get caught. Henry, _please_." She practically pleaded her last words and her hand crept down further, running over the front of his pants and eliciting a groan from him.

He attempted to compose himself but that obviously wasn't going to work. His hands crept down her sides as to pull her dress up—he silently thanked God she was wearing a dress that stretched easily—he pulled her dress up to her waist, making sure to run his hands up her toned thighs, and she got to work on his pants.

They both knew what they were doing, there was something incredibly steamy about sex against a wall while trying to keep as much of your clothes on as possible.

Elizabeth pulled his pants down just enough and released his rock hard member from his boxers. He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around him and steady them with her back on the wall.

She reached between them, sliding her underwear to the side and guiding him to her entrance. He thrust into her with one quick motion and she gasped at the sudden movement. He didn't waste any time as he started moving at an accelerated pace. God it felt good. Everything in Elizabeth's mind was hazy; Henry knew exactly what she needed. It was instinctive; it had been since the first time they had been together. His lips covered hers and she reveled in the waves of pleasure coursing through every nerve in her body. This was a glorious moment, she felt freer than she had in the last couple years. He was her Henry, he would always be her Henry no matter what, but right now they weren't Henry and Elizabeth the DC power couple, right now they were Henry and Elizabeth the college students who couldn't get enough of each other even when they were supposed to be studying.

Henry's hands gripped her bottom a little tighter and shifted her so that her body was slightly higher. The change in positioning alone was almost enough to make Elizabeth lose herself. His lips left hers and went for the spot under her ear Henry knew drove her absolutely crazy.

She rolled her hips as best she could, she wanted Henry right there with her, and she smiled to herself when she felt him moan against her neck. She ran her hand through his hair, pulling slightly when he picked up his pace. She couldn't hold on any longer and she had to turn her head and press her lips to his head to prevent herself from crying out as she found her release. Her whole body started to shake and her body gripped him tightly triggering his release as well.

They were both breathless and clinging to each other as though their lives depended on it. They just stood there, still intimately connected but unable to move until they regained the ability to think straight.

Elizabeth dropped her legs to the ground; finally they didn't feel completely like jelly. Henry held onto her, making sure she had regained her balance. She leaned back into the wall and smiled up at him. He beamed back, his beautiful face still flush from their activities. They were both hot and sweaty, clothes sticking to their bodies and hair everywhere but they didn't care. He ran his hands soothingly down her arms, "That was…incredible."

Elizabeth laughed, "Definitely, why don't we do this more often?

Henry laughed and shook his head, "You mean do this in Russell's office or just in general?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "In general? Really? What's been the longest dry spell for us? Like a week?" She teased.

Henry took her hand in his and started fiddling with her ring, "You're right, on both counts. We should definitely find more rooms at the White House to defile."

Elizabeth burst out laughing, "I like the way you think, Dr. McCord." She looked down at her dress, still bunched around her waist, "I suppose we should clean ourselves up a bit."

Henry took a step forward and tenderly started fixing her underwear and dress for her and she followed suit with his pants.

"How bad is my hair?" She asked, cringing as she was afraid to run her hand through it.

Henry laughed, "It's not that bad. Here, turn around."

He started combing through her hair with his fingers. She closed her eyes, his hand stroking her hair so gently felt heavenly and she was disappointed when he stopped.

"Okay, perfect as usual." He said, twirling her around and placing a quick peck on her lips. "What about me?"

Elizabeth grinned and started to walk around him, running her hand through his beautiful salt and pepper hair. She hadn't messed it up too much, plus he could really pull off the whole bed head look. When she finished she grabbed his hand and led him back to the sofa to wait for Russell.

They chatted casually and a few minutes later Russell burst into the room, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Elizabeth grinned and squeezed Henry's hand, "Don't worry about it, we had some reconnecting to do anyway."

Russell just dove right into the reason he called them to his office and they both listened intently, cheeky smiles on their faces because they would never see Russell Jackson's office the same way again.

* * *

Apologies if there's typos or anything here. Didn't quite proof it very well as I finished it very late last night because I couldn't sleep in my awful hotel bed and I'm too tired to proof it well right now because this work trip is going to be the death of me! I'm posting this on my lunch because my hotel wifi is freaking terrible. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy the smut. Maybe next time I'll surprise you by diverging from my apparent war against sex in a bed! But maybe not! hehe

All right, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
